Narnia Raised
by roseannacharlotte
Summary: The Wizarding world was in uproar. Just yesterday the Daily Prophet had been calling Harry Potter 'the boy who lived'. Today Harry and his godfather Sirius Black had apparently, according to data somehow collected in the Department of Mysteries, vanished off the face of the Earth in the early hours of the morning.
1. Fairies

Before I begin this tale, I must first tell you a bit about fairies.

Once, many hundreds of years ago, there were lots of fairies. Now fairies never die unless another fairy kills them, usually one from a different tribe.

There were many fairy tribes in the past; the Sidhe, the Fae, the Pixie, the Dryad… these are just some of the hundreds of fairy tribes that used to exist. Naming all the tribes would take far too long.

When the world was young, the tribes lived in peace and left each other alone, though a meeting between the elders of each tribe occurred every ten years. One day at the meeting of the tribal elders a disagreement was begun. The disagreement, which occurred over some ridiculous, long forgotten matter, was between the leaders of the Fae tribe and the Sidhe tribe. They didn't get along particularly well to begin with.

Well, this disagreement between just two fairies became quickly blown out of proportion and it wasn't many weeks before all the fairy tribes were at war. Fairies were being killed left, right and centre. The war lasted four hundred years.

Eventually just three fairies were left; the Sidhe leader and his second-in-command and the youngest of the Fae. Despite her relative youth the young Fae was powerful and when it came down to a kill or be killed situation she didn't hold back. Mere moments after the last three fairies on Earth met, a single Fae stood victorious and very much alone. She spent the next nine hundred years observing the human race refusing to interfere until one night in nineteen eighty one…


	2. Samhain

Viola could remember a time when she used to love Samhain. The Faes had always enjoyed a good party and Samhain had definitely been a good party. That had been before the war though when Viola had had a tribe. Nowadays she was just a lonely wanderer who disliked the memories brought about by Samhain, or as it was now known – Halloween.

Viola was flying over the human town of Godric's Hollow, trying to distract herself from unpleasant recollections, when she heard the sound of human distress and looked down. Below her a young man was weeping as a half-giant clambered onto a motorcycle, a child of just a year in his arms.

The motorcycle took off into the night as the last fairy dropped silently to the ground next to the charred remains of a house.

"Why are you crying?" she asked the young man. Wordlessly the man pointed to the hull of the house on his left. Using her powers the last Fae searched the house without entering it and found two bodies that lay cold upon the ground.

"It's my fault," the man chocked out.

"What do you mean?" Viola asked him.

"I suggested Peter as the secret keeper and he betrayed us. It's my fault they're dead. And now Harry has to go and live with his aunt to refused to even acknowledge that she had a sister," the man broke off into noisy sobs.

The last of the fairies used some of her magic to ascertain exactly what had occurred that night and came to a conclusion. The last Fae concluded that this time she needed to interfere.

"I'm sorry for your loss but you are not to blame. You were not the one who betrayed his friends." Viola told the young man firmly. Taking his hand, Viola lifted her wings and set off after a fine trail of blue sparkles that were only visible to her. The sparkles were the trace left behind by the motorcycle to show the path it had taken.

The black-haired lad had stopped crying as soon as she'd opened her wings and was staring at Viola in total shock.

"I'm Viola, the only fairy left in existence." Viola explained. "I don't normally involve myself in human affairs but I've decided to make an exception for you and your godson."

"I'm Sirius Black."

"I know."

When the sparkling trail lead Viola back to the ground she immediately spotted a chap, with a long beard tucked into the belt around his purple robes, placing a baby on a doorstep. The half-giant was howling and a stern looking scots lass was warning him not to wake the street.

As soon as these three had left, Sirius walked over and picked up the child whilst Viola transfigured the car on the drive into a boat. A smirk played across her lips as she pictured the Dursleys' reaction to their missing car. Sirius climbed in carefully with Harry then Viola hopped in and used magic to make the new boat fly.

The boat flew over the clouds until it reached the coast then came to land upon the sea. Fae magic allowed them to move faster across the oceans than any normal boat could have done.

Sirius had fallen asleep almost as soon as he had boarded the vessel and woke again to find they were now in warmer climes. He wasn't sure why he was trusting this stranger who had virtually kidnapped his godson and himself, but he somehow knew he could.

"Welcome to the Bermuda triangle, gateway to any world, at any time. If you know how to use it." Thus saying Viola picked up a shell that had been floating on the water and placing it to her lips spoke once more: "Narnia, fourth year of the Pevensie reign."

The boat shot forward into the Bermuda triangle and a new shore suddenly appeared on the horizon.

"We are now in the land of Narnia, no one who wishes him harm will be able to get to your godson here."

* * *

Back in Britain, Professor Albus Dumbledore woke up late to find that the wards at number 4 Privet Drive hadn't activated and there was a strange note on his desk. The note read: 'Peter Pettigrew betrayed the Potters'. Dumbledore didn't know the writing.

A visit to the Dursley family yielded another surprise. They hadn't seen hide nor hair of young Harry Potter. Indeed they seemed much more disconcerted by the fact that their car had vanished.


	3. Welcome to Narnia

The Wizarding world was in uproar. Just yesterday the daily prophet had been calling young Harry Potter 'the-boy-who-lived'. Today Harry and his godfather Sirius Black had apparently, according to data somehow collected in the Department of Mysteries, vanished off the face of the Earth in the early hours of the morning.

Acting in response to the anonymous tip he'd received Albus Dumbledore had Peter Pettigrew arrested by the aurors and given a Veritaserum trial. Pettigrew confessed to being a spy for Voldemort for over a year and to betraying James and Lily Potter. His trial led to the arrest and trials under Veritaserum (and the convictions) of several prominent community members including Lucius Malfoy.

Lord Malfoy's wife was granted a divorce, which she'd filed for as soon as her husband was arrested, and she and her son Draco took her maiden name: Black. Narcissa Black was a cousin of Sirius.

* * *

In Narnia, Mr Tumnus had woken up early and walked to the window of the room he now occupied in Cair Paravel, as he had every morning since the coronations of the kings and queens. Looking out of the window the faun witnessed the sudden appearance of a boat, carrying three passengers, upon the sea. The vessel was headed towards the beach below the castle so Mr Tumnus hurried off to alert their majesties about the imminent arrivals.

The Pevensie siblings arose and dressed quickly upon hearing the faun's news and were already seated upon the four thrones in their great hall when a knocking was heard upon the castle door. Moments later a red dwarf led two strangers, one carrying a baby, into the room.

The woman curtsied and the man gave a half-bow as the baby he held prevented his doing a full one. It was the woman who spoke.

"I am Lady Viola, last of the Fae, only fairy left in existence. My companion is Lord Black. The child is his godson, Lord Potter, who parents were murdered two nights ago. We come from the world of men to seek sanctuary in Narnia. The one who murdered Lord Potter's family would kill the child too if he could and he has many followers who wouldn't hesitate to kill a child either."

"How dreadful. You are indeed welcome in Narnia. You must stay as long as you require it. We will have rooms prepared for you immediately."

"Thank you King Peter." Viola curtsied again.

"Now I do believe it's time for breakfast. Are you hungry?" Queen Lucy asked. Viola and Sirius looked at each other realising that it'd been at least a day since either had eaten.

"Starving Your Majesty" replied Sirius. The kings and queens rose from their thrones ad led the way to the banqueting hall. The tables groaned with foods fit for every inhabitant of the castle including a one-year-old child.


	4. A Day at Cair Paravel

A Day at Cair Paravel:

The years passed. Viola, Sirius and Harry had quickly settled into life in Narnia. Harry was raised as a prince would be. Everyone who lived in the castle – from High King Peter to the scullery maid – had a hand in his upbringing. When he reached five years of age Harry started his lessons. He was taught the histories of both England and Narnia as well as the geographies of both worlds. Harry was also taught mathematics and to read and write in many different tongues. Once he was old enough to become a squire, which in Narnia is seven, Harry spent several hours a day learning the arts of sword fighting, archery and boxing. Viola taught the young wizard everything she knew about magic; since Viola was a Fae she knew more about magic than anyone in any world. Harry also learnt to ride both with a saddle and bareback.

* * *

May had just begun. Harry, now ten years old, was awoken by a faun who had already laid out clothing for the young lord to wear that day. Harry was tall for his age and well-built due to constant training with the Kings and his godfather. There was nothing Harry loved more than being outdoors.

After dressing, Harry went down to the banqueting hall where he piled his plate with eggs, bacon, mushrooms and lots of toast. Harry then took his seat at the high table where Queen Susan was daintily consuming toast with butter and quinceberry jam. Harry greeted the gentle queen with a bow before taking his seat at the table to eat his own breakfast. He smiled as his godfather Lord Black bowed to the queen, his own plate piled high with food.

When breakfast was finished Harry went to his lessons, today he was taught history, then mathematics and finally geography before Harry and his tutor, a badger, returned to the banqueting hall for luncheon.

All the males of the castle, including King Edmund and King Peter, went to the training grounds after lunch. Orieus, a centaur and the captain of the guard, lead the men through a series of weapons practise. Queen Susan and Queen Lucy joined in as well. Harry had recently progressed from a wooden practice sword to a real silver dwarf forged blade. He was still getting used to the change of weight.

Returning to his room, Harry changed for dinner. A maid had already laid his clean clothes out for him. At Cair Paravel dinner was always an Event. Every evening when weapons training had been completed, every Narnian in the castle changed into their finest clothing and most beautiful jewels. A great feast would be provided and as it was eaten people would stand up to tell stories or provide music to accompany the food.

This evening the feast lasted four hours and the story of Lord Digory and Lady Polly journeying to the far north with the first Pegasus Fledge at the beginning of Narnia was told. Harry was trying not to yawn by the time Lady Viola led him to bed. Lady Viola couldn't help sighing as she tucked Harry into bed.

"It's almost time to return to England, little lord."

"To Hogwarts?" Sirius had told his godson all about the school he would one day attend. Viola had explained about Voldemort. She had also told Harry how to stop him.

"Yes Harry, to Hogwarts."


	5. Return of the Missing Lords

Return of the Missing Lords:

The thirty-first of July nineteen nighty-one saw something that was odd even for Diagon Alley. Three figures entered the alley dressed in brightly coloured cloaks with hoods that hid their faces; one in purple, one in royal blue and the smallest figure in red. This wasn't that unusual for Diagon Alley. What was strange was the way the three cloaked figures addressed one another. It was all 'my lord' and 'my lady' and they kept using phrases such as 'by the lion'.

The strangely spoken trio entered Gringotts bank and the one in the purple cloak removed her hood to reveal beautiful black curls falling past her waist and icy blue eyes that commanded attention. This woman spat over her shoulder before speaking.

"I wish to speak to the manager of the bank." Goblins and wizards alike stared at the cloaked woman and her companions for a moment before one of the goblins approached them.

"This way." With a bow the goblin lead the group through corridors of marble to the manager's office. The manager was another goblin.

"We'd like the book of blood inheritances please. My nephew would like to use it."

"Of course. Your nephew will be the first to use it in about 200 years." The goblin walked out a door behind his desk and returned five minutes later with a book that was coated in a thick layer of dust and presented it to the boy in the red cloak.

Harry blew the dust off the book and opened it to a blank page. He placed his finger against the page and writing began to appear on it. When the writing stopped Harry took his finger off and handed the book back to the bank manager. The goblin glanced briefly at the page then look again. A gobsmacked expression graced his face.

"You qualify for over 300 inheritances," gasped the goblin, "some of these haven't been claimed for several centuries."

"I trust you will have the keys sorted for us as soon as possible. In the meantime we need some galleons right away. We have some dwarven swords here we can exchange." The trade was made and the trio of cloak wearers left to purchase school supplies for Hogwarts.

Draco Black was trying on his Hogwarts robes in Madam Malkin's when three people in hooded cloaks walked in. The hood of the red cloak was removed to show a black haired, green-eyed boy about Draco's age. An aristocratic edge was noticeable in his tone as he asked for a set of Hogwarts robes though he didn't sneer as Draco's father had done the one time Draco had visited him.

Draco wasn't the only person looking to see if the red cloaked boy was on the platform on September first but no one could find him. They couldn't find him on the train either, although Draco did meet up with Ron Weasley and Neville Longbottom. They also shared a carriage with a muggleborn girl who introduced herself as Hermione Granger.

The first years had just lined up in front of the teachers table when the doors of the great hall burst open to admit the three figures in their coloured cloaks.

"Who are you?" questioned Dumbledore. The lady removed her purple hood before replying.

"I am Lady Viola. My nephew is on your list." The red cloaked boy walked to join the other first years as whispers broke out amongst the student body.

"Be good little lord. Remember what you have been taught and make sure you find time to train." A male voice, that Minerva McGonagall felt sure she recognised, issued from under the navy hood.

"Yes my lord," the boy replied with a bow. The lady curtsied and the gentleman bowed then they both turned and walked away.

The sorting began and Draco found himself going to Gryffindor house. Hermione joined him, as did Neville. Then some twins were sorted, one went to Ravenclaw; the other came to Gryffindor. McGonagall had gone pale as she looked at the list and when she spoke her voice was faint.

"Potter, Harry." No one was bothering to whisper now. Harry Potter had been missing for ten years, his name shouldn't have been on the list. The little lord removed his crimson cloak to reveal an almost perfect James Potter replica. All the teachers (none of the students were old enough to have met James) stared in shock as the missing boy-who-lived walked over to the sorting hat and placed it upon his head. It had barely touched him when it yelled Gryffindor.

As Harry walked towards the house table amidst rousing cheers, McGonagall realised who the gentleman had been. Sirius Black. The two missing heirs of two ancient and noble wizarding families had made a reappearance.


	6. First Night at Hogwarts

Chapter 5: First night at Hogwarts

Ron was sorted into Gryffindor and came to sit with Draco, Neville and Hermione. Harry was also sat with them.

"Are you really a lord?" Hermione asked Harry. She was sat next to Draco with the other three boys opposite them.

"Yes. All the heads of noble wizarding families are Lords. I'm head of several wizarding families but my main title is Lord Potter. Then there's Lord Black, whose my godfather, and Lord Malfoy and Lord Longbottom. Quite a few others as well actually." Draco couldn't help shuddering at Harry's casual mention of his father.

"Lord Malfoy is in Azkaban. My mother divorced him so now we're Blacks."

"Inheritance magic doesn't care about divorce. You'll probably still inherit the Malfoy title. The book of blood inheritances should tell you that." Harry informed his new housemate.

Just then Harry noticed a greasy haired man staring at him with an expression of intense dislike from the teacher's table. Harry asked a prefect with the same red hair as Ron who the professor was.

"That's Professor Snape. He's the potions master." Percy the prefect responded.

"Oh." Sirius had mentioned a Severus Snape in several of his stories. Harry knew that Snape hadn't gotten along very well with his father and godfather. It seemed the potions master intended to carry the feud onto the next generation of Lord Potter.

The young lord was broken from his reverie as the headmaster rose to his feet.

"As I'm sure you're bellies are all rumbling and you are eagerly anticipating the feast I won't keep you. Let me just say welcome, or welcome back. And now," Dumbledore clapped twice, "let us eat." Food appeared on the tables. The first years had never seen such a sumptuous banquet before though Hermione couldn't help noticing that the boy-who-lived-and-vanished didn't have the same look of awe in his eye that the other first years all seemed to have, and she was sure she must have too. The dentist's daughter wanted to know more about this mysterious young lord.

"Lord Potter," she began but was interrupted by Harry who requested she call him by his Christian name as he hoped they could be friends. Ron asked if he was allowed to address the boy as Harry too and Harry replied that they all could.

"Harry," Hermione began again, "I was wondering, I mean, where exactly were you? I've read lots of books about the Wizarding world and all the ones that mention you say you disappeared ten years ago."

"Well you see, my aunt – she's not really my aunt, I just call her that. Anyway my aunt, she's a fairy and she knows how to travel to other worlds. That's where we were – another world. I grew up in the castle of Cair Paravel in the land of Narnia."

"I thought fairies had all killed each other hundreds of years ago?" questioned Neville whose mother had favoured stories of the fairy wars as bedtime tales.

"All but one. My aunt is the last fairy in existence." Harry explained. The rest of the feast passed quickly as Harry answered question after question about his life in Narnia. All too soon Dumbledore was standing once more.

"Mr Filch has asked me to remind you that fanged Frisbees are not to be used in the corridors. The full list of banned objects is on the door of his office if anyone wishes to use it. Also please can first years, and certain returning students, please be aware that the forbidden forest is forbidden. And finally, this year the third floor corridor is out of bounds for anyone who does not wish to die a very painful death. And now, prefects if you could please lead your houses back to the common rooms. Thank you."

The students rose noisily.

"Gryffindor first years, follow me please." Percy Weasley raised his voice to be heard over the chatter, then turned and led the way out of the hall. Harry held Ron, Draco, Neville and Hermione back.

"Why don't we go exploring?"

"We'll never find the common room without a prefect. The entrance is hidden." Ron explained.

"Well yes, but I have a map." Harry showed the others a blank sheet of old parchment. "I solemnly swear I am up to no good."

 _ **A/N: So for the purpose of this story each marauder had his own map. Peter**_ _ **'**_ _ **s was confiscated by Filch and the twins now have that one. The one Harry is using belonged to Sirius. Remus still has his copy. The copy James had is somewhere in the ruins of Godric**_ _ **'**_ _ **s hollow.**_


	7. Trolls Don't Like Swords

Chapter 6: Trolls don't like swords

Spending their first night exploring the castle turned out to be a good plan. The five first years seemed to know the castle better than Dumbledore himself from their first full day at the school. The map was useful for advoiding teachers and prefects at night but after the first week it wasn't needed for directions. Harry, Neville, Draco, Ron and Hermione had become pretty inseparable after that first night of exploration.

Hermione had been nervous about learning to fly but with her friends help she found that as soon as she could forget her nerves she was quite a good flyer. The five friends spent as much free time as they could playing 2-on-2 quidditch with the fifth person playing keeper.

The first month and a half passed before they knew it. The mystery of the third floor corridor had been playing on Harry's mind. One night in October he met his friends in the common room and, having checked the coast was clear using the marauder's map, they snuck off to the third floor to investigate. The three-headed dog they found was not what any of them had expected. Hermione, in typical fashion, was the only one who noticed the trapdoor under the dog.

The next day was Halloween. The day was nothing special but the house elves had prepared an extra special feast for the evening meal. Half-way through the feast, Hermione, who had had an awful lot of pumpkin juice, found she needed a trip to the bathroom. Whispering her intent to Draco, who was sat on her left, she slipped out her seat and out of the hall.

Five minutes after Hermione left the feast the doors of the Great Hall burst open and Professor Quirrel ran in yelling about a troll before fainting forwards. Harry narrowed his eyes in suspicion, fully aware that people don't actually faint forward, not noticing the panic around him and Dumbledore's voice calling for calm. Ron had to shake Harry to bring him out of his thoughts.

"Hermione!" Draco suddenly realised their friend didn't know about the troll. "She's in the bathroom."

"Let's go." Harry took charge leading his friends towards the girls' bathroom closest to the Great Hall. They arrived in time to see the troll enter the bathroom. A short scream caused Harry to run forwards, drawing his sword as he went. Ron, Draco and Neville stared at the sword in shock. They hadn't realised he had it since Lady Viola had given Harry a magical sheath for his sword. The sheath itself was invisible and when the sword was in its sheath it could not be seen. Also Harry, despite his promise to his godfather, had not been keeping up his training.

The troll turned as Harry entered the bathroom. It was apparently rather confused by the sword. It's confusion lasted until Harry hit the troll with the flat of the blade, unwilling to hurt it without provocation. The troll angrily swung his club at Harry.

"Get out of here," Harry instructed Hermione as he began to battle the troll in earnest. The other boys entered the bathroom. The troll was getting angrier and angrier as Harry evaded its club and hit the troll with his sword again and again.

"I have an idea." Ron drew his wand. "Wingardium Leviosa." The troll's club flew out of its hand into the air. Releasing the levitation charm, Ron let the club fall onto the troll's head."

"By the lion, Ron. That was brilliant." Ron's cheeks coloured to match his hair at the praise.

"Oh my word." Professor McGonagall's voice came from the doorway and the five friends turned to see a group of teachers clustered there. After a short interrogation to get the facts, McGonagall took 5 points for foolishly going after the troll themselves and 10 points for successfully defeating the troll by themselves.


End file.
